Countesses and Pirates
by Iara Valeria
Summary: Simon is a polite young man, a descendant of the Countess Vinny Seville. but what he doesn't know is that it is also descended from pirates. and when his father and the woman he loves are in great danger, he will do anything to save them both
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, dear. Run "a man whispered to his wife, while his three sons ran newborn in her arms.

Both arrived in a boat, where there were other men approaching.

"Come on, dear. We have to get out of here "said the man to the woman as she approached the boat with two of his three children.

"No" said the woman to the man who turned around abruptly.

"What?" Said the man, astonished. "We have to go"

"No, Vladimir. You are the pirate, you are the one at risk here, and you're the one who has to go "she replied, trying to hold back his tears.

"But Vinny ..." Vladimir was going to answer but Vinny interrupted.

"Vladimir please don't make it harder than it already is" Vinny said, she could not contain her tears and began to mourn.

"Vinny please you know breaks my heart when I see you cry" called Vladimir. He also wanted to cry but did not want to look weak when it is most necessary to be strong for her, and for her children still in her arms. "But if I go, what about you? What about the children? "

Vinny looked at him desolate Vladimir, then turned his gaze to the two babies he had in both arms.

"Take them with you" Vinny said, almost in a whisper.

"What? I can't do that. Away from his mother, no. I'm a pirate, I admit, but I'm not a monster to do that "Vladimir said, amazed.

"Please, Vladimir. Take Alvin and Theodoro with you and I'll stay with Simon "Vinny said. Very softly, she stroked the face of Vladimir, who was beginning to shine blue eyes.

"I know you will do them a great pirate like you" Vinny spoke again, that even caressed his face so appreciated your pirate. "I love you Vladimir"

"I love you too, Vinny" Vladimir said. Both, they kissed passionately. The kiss was interrupted by another call to Vladimir pirate: "Vladimir, come on. We do not have all night. We have to leave now"

"You gotta go, go" Vinny said, almost forcing him to leave that place.

"Okay, but I'll be back for you and for Simon. I swear I'll do that" Vladimir said, as he made his way, with the two babies in his arms, to the boat.

"I'll be waiting for you" said Vinny, by far.

Vladimir moved quickly toward the ship, not look back because maybe regret moving away from the woman he loves and one of her three children and her even if it would cost him his life. Back in the boat to sail away, Vladimir went to the railing of the boat to see the distance to Vinny. At Vinny alone, alone with the little Simon.

On the shore, the boat looked like Vinny, Vladimir and his other two children were away little by little toward the horizon. She could not tell them apart, they were too far then glanced toward the little that was in his arms.

"You're all I have left, my son" Vinny whispered to the baby, who was huddled quietly in his arms. She brought her lips and kissed the forehead of the little baby. After that, he made his way toward her a mansion where entered and closed the door behind her.

* * *

20 years later...

"Where is that boy?" Vinny wondered, a little frustrated as he walked back and forth in the room of the great house.

"Vinny, daughter, calm down. As I know that Simon is no longer a toddler. It has 20 years" said Dave, Vinny's father.

"I know, but although he has 20, 30 or 40 years, he is still my son" replied Vinny, even walking from one end to the other room.

Just then, the door to the room opened revolting to a tall, thin, and dressed in the simplest way possible. He was dressed in tight black pants, a blue shirt, like the sea, and lira fact wore a pair of knee-high black boots. The young man wearing a pair of round glasses that hid her blue eyes. He entered the room while reading a book I had in front of him. I get to the place where they were Vinny and Dave.

"Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Grandpa. How awoke today? "Said the young man, very politely as he pulled her from the book.

"Very good, Simon. How about you? "Dave said his grandson.

"Wonders Grandpa, thanks for asking" replied Simon. He was polite when he spoke so well that everyone thought was the son of a duke or even a marquis, but never thought it was a simple son of Countess.

"Simon, can I know where you went this morning? I looked for you all over the house" Vinny asked, arms crossed.

"I was riding a horse, and I'm sorry if I don't tell you I was going out" said Simon, as he sat beside his grandfather had left the book in his hands, on the table.

"Did you go out to ride with those clothes?" Dave asked.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked, as he looked like he was dressed was. "I like to wear these clothes"

"You could have been mistaken for a pirate" Dave replied to Simon "that outfit is typical of them"

"Is the last thing what the people think of my" Simon answered his grandfather, a little offended.

"I just said, Simon" Dave said, as he opened the newspaper to read.

"Since when do you say without thinking, Grandpa?" Simon said with a little sarcasm.

"And you, since when do you leave without warning, Simon?" Vinny intervened in the conversation between Simon and Dave.

"I said I was sorry, it was not my intention. In addition, I have 20 years. I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself "Simon replied her mother.

"Simon, don't you answer to your mother that way," said Dave, angered by the way Simon replied to Vinny.

"No, Dad. He's right" said Vinny," Simon, I know you're big and you can take care of himself. But you're still my son even if you have 20, 30 or even 40 years"

"Are you thinking of me live under your command until you have 40?" Simon asked, crossing his arms.

"No, Simon. You will live under my command until you get married "his son replied Vinny.

"No, no" Simon sighed, as if tired of the subject, which they repeated every day.

"There, if Simon" answered Vinny.

The theme of 'marriage' was a complicated issue for Simon. He wanted to marry a woman who loved her and she loved him too but unfortunately hasn't found that woman. When he was 19, Vinny had a party with many young women of the same age as him with the intention that Simon finds the right girl. But unfortunately, Simon is not interested any of these girls. Vinny, every chance you have, try to integrate this issue into the conversation. Although Simon and he is tired.

"Since you're 20, you should be married" Vinny said, sitting on the opposite side of that Simon was sitting.

"Mom, please. Do not want to talk about that topic. I will marry when I find the right woman, "said Simon, a little frustrated. From the 18, his mother tells him the same thing.

"I hope you find it soon, Simon" Vinny said.

"Well, he has an opportunity that could exploit" Dave said quietly.

"Which one?" Said Simon and Vinny at the same time.

"Saturday, the governor will give a party. A dance. And, the invitations arrived this morning, "Dave said, as he pulled an envelope from his pocket. He handed the letter to Simon, who read it aloud:

**_Dear Family Seville,_**

**_I wanted to tell you that would be a great honor for me to come to my house on Saturday June 16 because that day will give a party for my daughter to meet his 16 years of age._**

"Sounds interesting. Read Simon "Vinny said.

_**The party will come friends and colleagues, with their wives, sons and daughters. I hope you can attend my humble abode for a wonderful evening. Sincerely:**_

**Victor Miller.**

"Is a good opportunity, Simon" Dave said.

"I'm not wasting one that" Simon replied, with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The day came! It's Saturday and in the Seville's house or actually in the mansion Seville, Dave, Vinny and Simon were preparing to go to the party of the governor in honor of his daughter who met the 16 years.

'How will be the governor's daughter? I hope it's to my liking and I be pleasing to her' Simon thought as he settled his black jacket gala parties. He seemed a gentleman, but he was.

"Simon, are you ready?" Vinny asked, as he entered the big room of Simon.

"Yeah, I'm ready," replied Simon adjusting his glasses while was returning to see his mother in front. "You look very pretty tonight, Mom"

Vinny was dressed in a dark blue dress large gourd to her feet, but had no frame underneath that widen over from the waist, but if I had a very tight corset that Simon seemed to not let her breathe as good was adjusted.

'It is good that I'm not a woman. I couldn't wear a corset so tight even in a million years' Simon thought looking at his mother with a little concern.

"Mom, are you okay? Why don't you use a little less tight corset? "Simon asked.

"I'm fine, Simon. And, you're right. I need to use the less tight corset. I'll release it a little. Wait for me at the door with your grandpa" Vinny said as she left the Simon's room and went to her room.

Simon under the stairs to go to the door where his grandpa was already waiting for him and Vinny.

"Are you ready, Simon? How do you feel? "Dave asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I feel a little nervous" said Simon as he played with his hands.

"It shows" Dave said, looking toward the game Simon with his hands. "Can I know why you feel this way?"

"I feel nervous at first because I will meet the governor for the first time and second because for the first time I shall see the youngest daughter of the governor. I met Brittany and Eleanor the oldest daughter of the governor because I talk to them once at the age 14 years and, actually, them not my kind of woman. What if the youngest daughter isn't my kind of woman too? Or if she's my type of woman and I didn't like her?" babbling Simon, getting more nervous than I already was.

"Simon, calm down. To all the women you've met likes you. I'm sure you will be the pleasures of Jeanette too" Dave said.

"Jeanette? She ... called ... Jeanette "Simon said, with a smile on his face. "Is a… nice name"

"It was an oversight, I shouldn't have to say her name" Dave said, a little embarrassed.

"Wait a minute, for to know her name would first have to meet her" concluded Simon. "You meet her, Grandpa?"

Dave swerved Simon looked up. Simon was surprised to have no answer from his grandfather.

"You meet her! Why didn't you tell me before? How is she? Grandpa Tell me, please. I need to know" Simon asked his grandfather, who returned his gaze to Simon.

"Yes, Simon. I meet her, and I didn't tell you because I don't think my opinion are the same that you will be yours when you meet her" Dave said with a sigh.

"Why do you say that? Have you got a bad opinion of her? "Simon asked, curiously.

"Oh my god, no. I never have a bad opinion of her. It's a very nice girl, polite, pure and very nice "replied Dave. After a few seconds, he realized that his grandson gave the expected information. "Now stop questioning me, please"

"But ..." Simon was about to speak but Dave interrupted.

"No buts, Simon. Be patient; you meet her soon" said Dave to Simon. At that point, Vinny under the stairs and headed toward them.

"I'm ready. Now we can go" said Vinny. Dave opened the door. Simon and Vinny came first, Dave fans that closed the door behind him.

The three arrived at the door of the house Miller, Simon returned to play with his hands to try to calm his nerves. That name is the intention of Vinny.

"Simon, are you okay?" Vinny Simon asked, a little worried for her son.

"I'm fine. It's ... just ... a little nervous "Simon replied, playing even more with their hands every step closer to the door.

"Well, try to calm those nerves. Look, there's the governor, "Vinny said, looking toward the door. The governor Victor was greeting and welcoming all guests. The three Seville came to greet the governor.

"Count Seville goodnight, good thing you can come" respectfully greet Victor, the governor.

"Goodnight, sir" Dave waved back. "We are pleased that we have been invited to your party"

"Good night, Vinny" said Victor as he held and kissed the Vinny's hand. "It's a pleasure to see"

"I think so too, sir" said Vinny.

"And you must be Simon" Victor said looking in the direction it was Simon.

"Yes, sir. It's me. It's a pleasure to meet in person" Simon replied, extending his hand to greet Victor.

"For me, too" said the governor as he held the hand of Simon. Then he released her. "I've heard a lot about you"

"Did they say good or bad things?" Simon asked, curiously.

"Good things, very good things. Come with me, Simon" said Victor. Simon looked at his mother and his grandpa who's telling him to go. Then he followed without knowing exactly where they were going. Victor was headed for a young woman who was backward to Simon and Victor.

'He wants me to meet his daughter. Simon Seville doesn't do anything stupid!' Simon thought to himself.

Each time was closer to that girl; Victor put his hand on one of the shoulders of the young woman who turned away.

'Please, somebody pinch me. Is this a dream? She looks like… an angel' Simon thought, staring at her. That girl was very pretty, wearing a pair of glasses like Simon but lavender covering her beautiful green eyes, a silk dress and lavender also in corset and a little under half of the skirt lace had a blue color. And the hair was pulled back with a Spanish comb.

"Simon, she is my daughter ... Jeanette" said Victor. "And Jeanette, he is Simon Seville. It is the only son of the Countess Vinny Seville and the only grandson of the Count Dave Seville"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" said Jeanette with a very polite bow to Simon.

"My pleasure, Miss" Simon replied while Jeanette subject's hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Simon felt so soft her skin against his lips, how would it be if they were his lips against her lips? He didn't want to quit feel that feeling what now he feel in his lips but he had to do so that neither Victor or Jeanette thought anything bad about him.

"I have to go back to the door, I will leave alone. You can keep talking" said Governor and retired from their sight.

'Great. Five seconds ago the governor I stand before her daughter and now leaves me alone with her. This is just great' thought Simon. Jeanette was looking away to hide her blush a little. Her sisters had discussed Simon told him he was very handsome, polite and a gentleman. And Jeanette, at first, found that it was all true what her sisters told the truth, she felt that Simon was her love at first sight.

Meanwhile, Jeanette was looking away, Simon looked at her sweetly. She was so beautiful, so fragile and innocent. Then he turned his eyes to a table close to him. It had a beautiful vase with white roses. Then, he took one of those roses and put it in front of Jeanette.

"It's for you" Simon said to Jeanette who took the rose.

"Thanks Simon. It's so beautiful" Jeanette said gratefully, watching the rose.

"There is nothing more beautiful than you" Simon said, showing his romantic side and making her eyes Jeanette returned to him. "This is a rose, for another rose"

"Thanks, Simon. No man had told me anything like this before" said Jeanette a little flushed.

"These men are blind if they don't say anything like this" Simon said, seriously.

"Why do you say that?" Jeanette asked, expecting an answer.

"Because for any man to see these beautiful and perfect emerald eyes that you have. Would tell you the same thing I say" Simon replied with a twinkle of excitement and hope in their eyes that only Jeanette could see. She did not know what to say, that was so poetic. If what he wanted was to get her heart, he would win since she saw him. Just when Jeanette would answer began to sound slow dance music. A waltz. And Simon took the opportunity.

"Can I have this dance, Miss?" Simon said, offering his hand Jeanette.

"I'd love to, sir" replied Jeanette taking Simon's hand.

Both young men approached the center of the dance floor. Jeanette put his right hand over the left shoulder of Simon. He put his left hand around the waist of Jeanette and Jeanette's left hand grabbed Simon's right hand. And both began to dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon and Jeanette felt in heaven while they were one in the arms of another. None of them dared to say a word. Just kept his head down, no eye contact, to ensure not walked on and ruins the moment. Simon gave him a quick look at Jeanette, deep breath and removed his left hand of the Jeanette's waist and with his right hand still holding the left hand of Jeanette, he gave Jeanette made a return and then the narrow close to his chest putting both arms around the waist of Jeanette to keep even closer. Both looked straight into his eyes.

Jeanette barely could stand up. Just feel the strong arms of Simon around her waist and see those eyes as blue as the sea and as calm as a pond in which she could see reflected his soul so pure, sensitive and innocent he was, she could barely breathing. She had never known a man like him and she could never feel the same way she felt about Simon at that time, by another man. Simon felt the same way. It felt so good to Jeanette against his chest and among his arms. And he looked sweetly those eyes like two emeralds that shone even more against the lights. But Simon had a problem at the time, did not know whether to listen to his head or to his heart.

His head was saying: 'Simon Seville, not too wise. Keep away from her or do you prefer her to have a bad impression of you. Get away, get away from her'

And his heart told him: 'Simon Seville, don't be silly. Don't walk away from her or you could lose her. Kiss her, Simon! Kiss her! Kiss her!'

He didn't know what to do, he preferring to listen to his head but he was doing what his heart was saying. He was approaching slowly Jeanette. She was doing the same. Every second was closer and closer, his lips were an inch from touching.

"Simon apology" said a young man who was standing next to Simon.

Simon and Jeanette went while their eyes toward the young. Simon recognized him at once, was Bruno Williams, his opponent since age six. Bruno always wanted everything Simon had and always provoked his anger till the point where Simon lost his sanity and was launched on to fight. Bruno was a little lower than Simon, had brown eyes as land and wore the same outfit that was using Simon.

"Can I have this dance, Countess Miller?" Bruno asked, offering his hand while blatantly Simon away from the side of Jeanette.

Jeanette didn't know what to say, and then she looked at Simon. He looked at her and said nothing; he did a reverence to Jeanette and walked away, with his gaze to the floor. Jeanette was so sorry for him, almost didn't let one of her tears falling down her cheek. Simon was so distraught and defeated for fault of Bruno. Simon raised his eyes just a little forward and saw his mother and his grandpa sitting at a table, talking to each other. He came and sat at the table next to his mother. Vinny and Dave looked at Simon with concern.

"Simon, are you all right?" Vinny and Dave asked simultaneously.

Simon just heaving the look and then turned to Jeanette was Bruno's arms. Vinny and Dave turned their eyes towards the same direction as Simon and then realized what was happening.

"Oh, that's why" Dave said as he stood up. He came to Simon and put his hands on the shoulders of his grandson. "Simon quiet, it won't be with him for long time. Wait a bit and see"

Simon couldn't bear to see Bruno with the lady of his life to he had known a few hours ago, he looked away, got up and went to a balcony.

"My poor son" Vinny said, placing her right hand over her heart. "I'll go with him"

"No, Vinny. Leave him. He need to be alone for a while" said Dave to Vinny.

Vinny turned his gaze to her son who disappeared from view when I enter one of the balconies.

* * *

On the balcony, Simon was all alone with his thoughts. And that did not help much to lift your spirits. He walked to the edge of the balcony, support your elbows on the edge of the balcony and put his head in his hands. I was so frustrated and depressed, and his thoughts made him feel even worse.

His thoughts were: 'you are a silly, how you could imagine that a woman like her could look at you, don't dream that she will return for you, and if she returns will be out of pity, because she really doesn't feel anything for you'

His heart was breaking to pieces bit by bit. He no longer felt his heartbeat and if pounding, no sense doing follow him. Simon took a deep breath to calm down and then turned his gaze to the horizon where a few lights were some boats that were in the dock. While Simon watched the horizon, even tears ran down her cheeks. Then he remembered what Vinny had said once: "to find happiness, you must first go through the sadness"

Simon hadn't realized before what that phrase meant, but now he knows.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ballroom. Jeanette was still dancing with Bruno, who had already trodden foot several times. And Jeanette, not risk having Bruno him step feet again, feigned coughing a bit.

"Cof, cof. I think I have something in my throat "Jeanette said, leaving dancing. "Would you please bring me some water?"

"Of course, Miss" Bruno answered, as he went to get some water for Jeanette.

Jeanette shook her head in denial as he looked away from his view Bruno. Then, Jeanette looked around for the boy with blue eyes but all I saw was the family of the young man who was sitting on one of the tables. So she went to the table.

"Good night, Count Seville" Jeanette said with a respectful bow to Dave.

"Good night, Jeanette" Dave replied with another bow. "Jeanette, she is my daughter Vinny"

"Yeah, I know. Nice to meet you "Jeanette said Vinny.

"My pleasure, Jeanette" Vinny replied, very politely

"You are the mother of Simon, no?" Jeanette asked, with a bit of shyness and embarrassment.

"Yes, Simon is my son" Vinny replied, politely.

"You… know ... where is he… now?" Asked Jeanette, very shyly to lock her in words.

"Yes, he's on the balcony" Vinny replied pointing to the balcony. "He needed some air"

"Thank you very much" thanked Jeanette, doing a little bow as he walked toward the balcony.

"Excuse me Vinny and Dave. But by chance, would you have seen my daughter, Jeanette? "Asked the governor, Victor.

"Yes, of course we saw her" Vinny replied while standing is his seat. "She is in the balcony with my son. Come on, I'll go with you"

With these last words, Vinny took the governor arm and they went to the balcony. Worse they didn't enter, just stood in the doorway watching the two young people who were there.

* * *

Jeanette approached Simon very quietly as he held his head with his left hand and looked toward the horizon. She was an inch of Simon and he had not even realized she was there. Jeanette approached and laid her hand on Simon's shoulder making him turn around abruptly.

"Simon ..." Jeanette began. "Are you okay?"

"Yes ... yes, I'm ... okay" Simon replied without looking at Jeanette.

"Are tears that slide down your cheeks?" Jeanette asked, with some concern. If these tears were by she, she never forgive do suffer to a young educated and good as him. "Were you crying?"

"Yes, I ... I ..." Simon did not finish the sentence but shifted his gaze to the opposite side of where Jeanette and was dried the tears still had on her cheeks.

"You sure you're okay?" Jeanette asked with concern, stepping closer to Simon.

Simon turned his gaze directly into the eyes of Jeanette as she walked a little closer to her; he wrapped her two arms around the waist of Jeanette and stepped closer.

"Now that you're with me, I'm sure all" answer Simon, clasping Jeanette to his chest.

Jeanette felt her heart would burst from beating so fast. She wrapped Simon's neck with her both arms. Both were getting closer and closer until they were within an inch of their lips touched.

Victor, the governor and Vinny were watching every move. Both were proud of their children and are excited that an inch of their first kiss. Vinny was a little nervous, if your child was watching seen that bother her but Vinny, at that moment, I saw a figure emerged from the shadows. I hate that this could harm your child and Jeanette.

"Simon, look out!" Vinny scream to alert her son.

Simon and Jeanette turned their gaze to Vinny, when the figure hit Simon in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

"Simon!" Jeanette screams wanting to approach him but the figure grabbed her to the waist. "Let go, let go! Simon, Simon! "

"Jeanette" cried Victor, as he approached for save his daughter. But to no avail, the shadow disappeared with Jeanette.


	4. Chapter 4

"Simon, Simon. Sonny, Please. Wake up" Vinny begged, kneeling beside Simon. He was still unconscious by the blow he had given the shadow that took Jeanette.

"Simon, Simon. Come on; wake up "said Victor Simon gently shaking. Simon's head began to move and then his eyes slowly began to open.

"Oh ... my head ..." Simon complained while slowly awoke. "What happened?"

"Oh, thank God you're all right, sonny" said Vinny, helping Simon to sit on the floor.

"Something or someone hit you in the back of your head and leave you unconscious" he explained Victor. Simon was putting his hand on the back of his head where it hurt. But then, he started looking around. His eyes searched desperately for something that was on the balcony but now not

"And... Jeanette? Where is Jeanette? "Simon asked. His eyes were full of despair and anguish not sees her with him. "Tell me, please. Where is she?"

Vinny saw his son so concerned about Jeanette did not want to worry him even more telling what happened to Jeanette after he was unconscious. Then she looked at Victor but he was not brave enough to answer the question of Simon.

"Why don't you answer me? Where is she? "Simon began yelling and even despair, could not stand that will answer your question. Vinny and Victor did not realize but each passing second and not told him what had happened, Simon tore the heart more and more.

"Please, I beg you. Tell me, where is she? "Simon begs again, this time his eyes began to fill with tears and the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Please, please"

"Simon ... she ..." Vinny began to say, I could not bear to see suffering thereby his poor son. "She ... she..."

Suddenly, Vinny was interrupted by a voice distant but close enough to be audible.

"Help me, help me, please" cried the voice distant. Simon would recognize that voice anywhere, at any time and at any distance. That voice was Jeanette. Simon got up quickly and went to the edge of the balcony, Vinny and Victor did the same, to see if they met somewhere to see it. But something else caught his attention, a boat. Simon had not seen before, was very great how to he didn't see it, plus it was much run down, had candles colored black and a little torn. And on the mast, was seen waving a black flag with a white skull with two large bones cross as a cross.

"Pirates" Simon whispered to himself. He was right; a pirate ship had arrived in the port. But what was he seeking? Why they want to carry Jeanette? In what serves her? It's just a poor girl. Simon was able to distinguish a shadow dragging something and was just a few meters from the port. Without thinking twice, Simon climbed a vine and lowered from the balcony.

"Simon, what do you think you're doing?" Vinny said watching his son down from the balcony.

Simon did not answer, he was heading to a nearby horses were tied to a batten. Then he unleashed one of the horses and rode on it.

"Simon, what do you do?" Vinny spoke again.

"I save Jeanette. What else do you think I do? "Answered Simon, seriously taking the reins.

"Are you crazy?" Cry Vinny, beginning to despair. What Simon wanted to do was crazy; he could not deal with pirates. He could not.

"Maybe, but they only carried Jeanette over my dead body" Simon answered and then quickly began to ride to the port.

Vinny looked like her son away and although worried about what could happen to reach her son, she understood why he was doing: he was going to risk his life to save the love of his life.

"Come on, we have to follow. I will not let you take my daughter "Victor said Vinny. They walked back to the living room to get out of the house. Dave was still in the room; saw the balcony Vinny back tense. Without a second thought, Dave approached Vinny.

"Vinny, what's wrong?" Dave asked with concern. Then made a look on to the balcony. "Something happened with Simon?"

"What does not happen with Simon?" Vinny replied, with some sarcasm.

"What he did now?" Dave asked, crossing his arms.

"What happened is that one pirate was my daughter," said Victor, a little tense. "And Simon went to look"

"What he was to do what?" shouted Dave. Dave began to despair. "Where is he now?"

"Went to the port" replied Victor. "I will go over there. It's my daughter"

"I will go," said Vinny, but Dave held her.

"No, Vinny. I'll go for you" said Dave. "Let Victor. It is better to achieve fast"

Victor and Dave were heading towards the exit when a boy in his way. That boy was Bruno.

"Excuse me, Governor. But has not seen her daughter, Jeanette? I can't find it anywhere "Bruno asked, with some concern.

"They took some pirates" Victor whispered, his head bowed.

"What?" Bruno cry, almost catches the attention of all the guests. "Where did they take her?"

"They took her to the port" Dave replied to Bruno. "Simon went there and we also go"

"I can go too? If you do not mind" Bruno asked.

Victor and Dave nodded at the same time were thought if would have more chance to save Jeanette. The three left the room, quickly rode horses and went to the port.

Simon felt increasingly Jeanette's voice, asking for help, more and more closely. He was a few meters from the port, forcing the horse to go as fast as I could. When I get to a spare port distinguished already in the boat, which had already sailed, and Jeanette had to take her by force. She did all the effort to free himself but he could not. Simon dismounted and began to run after the ship, believing he could reach it. His attempt was a failure, the ship slowly moved away from the harbor and the coast to enter the sea and then the ocean. Soon came Dave, Victor and Bruno the port, who were quickly to where it was Simon.

"Great, you let them to go with Jeanette" Bruno said Simon. Simon was very frustrated and angry for failing to rescue Jeanette, with that comment and if his grandfather it wasn't. He would have beaten amid face but he resisted his impulses.

"Hey, I did what I could. I do not think you could do better" Simon replied, with great fury inside.

"Obviously would have done better than you" Bruno said Simon face.

"Seriously," said Simon, also facing Bruno. "Then, throw yourself into the sea and swimming go get"

"Why you do not do it better?" Bruno replied defiantly.

"Well, I will," replied Simon, was heading to the edge of the harbor when Dave took his arm.

"Simon, do not talk nonsense," said Dave. "You're not going anywhere"

"But ..." Simon began, but was interrupted by Dave.

"No buts, Simon. We will rescue" Dave said in a consoling tone.

"But now we can't do nothing," lamented Victor. "We have to wait until tomorrow to take us on a boat"

"What!" shouted Simon with frustration. "Tomorrow?! They will be in kilometers from here until tomorrow. They could killed her during that time"

"Simon, please. Do not make me imagine the damage it could do to my poor little girl "Victor asked, looking away.

"Well, then set sail now" Simon said, desperately.

"Simon, please wait until tomorrow" requested Dave to Simon, who still held him by the arm.

"But ..." Simon started to say something but Dave gave him a very serious look. He knew that meant. "I know, no buts"

"Well, we should go back. Your mother will be very worried about you, "said Dave to Simon. Victor and Bruno agreed return. They could do nothing more for now. As they headed toward the horses, Simon turned his gaze toward the boat was already far away. A tear slid down his right cheek, all I wanted was to see her again without any damage.

* * *

On the boat, Jeanette was still trying to free from the arms that held pirate. The pirate took her to a room at the back of the boat and locked her in there.

"Let me out. Please" Jeanette screamed, pounding on the door with his fists.

"If I was you, I would not waste my time, and my strength in that" said a voice behind Jeanette. She acknowledged that it was a man's voice, gradually turning his gaze toward the direction of the voice. In the same room, there were three men. Two of them were standing and were young, like of 20 years, one of those two was wearing a red shirt and pants, boots and jacket black, also had a red ribbon tied on her right arm. The other was dressed the same way, only instead of a red shirt was a shirt dark green also had a dark green handkerchief tied on her head. The other man sat and looked a little bigger, looked to be between 35 to 40 years. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants, boots and jacket brown.

"They don't take you out although you beg for rest of your life" said the man sitting.

"Why they locked you here?" Asked the young redshirt.

"The truth, I have no idea" Jeanette replied, bowing his head. "And... Why they locked you guys here?"

The three looked at each other and then responded.

"We are here because we have something that Captain Black wants" replied the man sitting.

"What?" asked Jeanette, curious.

"So... your name is ..." said the man sitting, changing the subject.

"Ohh ... umm ... my name is Jeanette" Jeanette said. "And ... What are your names?"

"Ohh ... sorry, where are my manners. My name is Vladimir and they are my children" said Vladimir. He pointed to his right to the guy of the red shirt.

"He is Alvin" Vladimir said, then pointed to his left where the other guy of the green shirt. "And he is Theodoro"

"Nice to meet you" Jeanette said with a small bow.

"For us too" said Alvin and Theodoro at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emm ... excuse me... Vladimir" began, Jeanette. "But ... you still not answered my question"

"What was your question?" asked Vladimir for her to repeat the question.

"What is what "Captain Black" wants you to has?" Jeanette asked again.

"That doesn't concern you" Alvin said in a defiant tone.

"Alvin, don't be spoiled" Vladimir Alvin scolded. "That question was not for you"

"But it is up to us too, Dad" said Theodore, defending Alvin.

Vladimir did not know what to answer. Theodore was right, this was a matter that incorporated the whole family.

"You're right, son" Vladimir said, lowering his gaze "Jeanette sorry, but if I tell you that's what he wants, I could get you in big trouble"

"I don't think it's a problem worse than this" Jeanette said, pointing across the room. "You can tell me, trust me"

Vladimir looked at his two children, wanted a review to see whether he could answer the question of Jeanette. Neither Alvin, neither Theodore opposed answer Jeanette's question. So Vladimir, without re-think, would answer.

"Well ... if you want to know ... what Captain Black wants is ..." Vladimir began when he was interrupted by the sudden sound of the door burst open rebelling a tall, skinny and dirty

All returned his gaze to the man and look reflected a different feeling. Jeanette's eyes reflected all its terror and fear that figure suddenly appeared but when she turned her gaze to Alvin, Theodore and Vladimir, who now was standing, the eyes of the three, reflected hatred and contempt for this man and she did not know because it looked that way. The man's clothes were all torn and ripped, wearing black boots and a cap with the skull and crossbones like the flag that had the boat.

"What I want is your blood" said the man, raising his head proudly.

For that answer, related in the first person, Jeanette realized that this man was not just any pirate, he was the Captain Black. Terror invaded his body and slowly moved away from the door, walking backwards.

"Where are you going?" Black said, fixing his eyes on Jeanette. Then he began to draw his sword, he planned to hurt her. Jeanette was so terrified that stayed in place, almost petrified, while Black's sword was coming quickly towards her. Worse Vladimir took her to her arm and pulled her back, as he put in her instead. A face only inches from Vladimir, Black stopped his sword for some reason.

"Depart, Vladimir" Black growled, hissed.

"No, I won't let you hurt her" replied Vladimir facing Black. "If you do not need it, why you have it here?"

"I had thought about using it as bait to lure someone" Black said with a smirk.

"Who?" Asked Vladimir, with ignorance.

"Simon" Black replied, viciously. "Your other son"

Vladimir was speechless like Alvin and Theodore. While Jeanette could not believe what she had heard, Vladimir is the father from Simon? From her Simon? This couldn't be possible. A young man polite as Simon is a descendant of a pirate? She could not understand and believe less. But if what Black said was true and Vladimir is the father of Simon and Simon is the son of a pirate, might put him to death. Jeanette not bear the thought that this could come to pass, would break her heart if you took away what he loved most.

"Your poor son is in love" Black said, directing his gaze to Jeanette.

Vladimir, Alvin and Theodore turned their gaze to Jeanette. Vladimir's eyes were about to shed tears but he knew to contain them.

"He will come for her, Vladimir. You bet "Black said, to Vladimir's ear. And then left without saying a word and closed the door for any of the four couldn't go.

Everyone followed with their eyes on Jeanette and it began to bother her.

"Can stop looking at me, please" asked Jeanette, very uncomfortable about the situation.

"Can, yes. Want, no "Alvin said, his eyes getting deeper in Jeanette.

"Alvin, leave her alone, please" said Vladimir. "That will pair you too, Theo"

Both shifted their gaze away. Although, sometimes I threw a small look.

"So you are the father of Simon?" Jeanette asked, lowering his gaze.

"Yes, Simon ... well ... he ... he is my son too" Vladimir replied, stammering.

"And ... you are... his brothers?" Jeanette asked to Alvin and Theodore.

They nodded to the question of Jeanette.

"We are actually... triplets" Theodore said, looking at the floor.

"Triplets?" Jeanette repeated, surprised. "Why Black wants to Simon? If he doesn't know who his father is, does he? "

"I don't know. But Vinny should have to told him" Vladimir replied, crossing his arms.

"What I still don't understand is why Black wants your blood?" Said Jeanette. "Could you explain me, Vladimir?"

"Of course, Jeanette" Vladimir replied. "He needs our blood in order to break a curse"

"What curse?" Jeanette wonder. He was eager to know.

"Well ... it's a long story ..." Vladimir said.

"I can't go anywhere else ... so ..." Jeanette said, as she sat on the floor. "You can start"

"Well…" Vladimir said. "Several years ago, one of my ancestors who was a witch or something, made a curse to a treasure belonging to our family. The curse said that if someone other than our blood took out least one of the gold coins that were in the chest, that person would never be normal, live forever in agony and suffering. There will not be alive but neither, dead"

"Dad, stop it. You're giving me chills "Theodore complained.

"Yeah, me too" said Alvin, according to his brother.

"What has that to do with the blood?" Jeanette said, seriously.

"To break the curse will have to reassemble all the treasure and spread over it, the blood of all the descendants of the family" explained Vladimir. Later, he under his gaze to the floor. "That is why Black, needs Simon too, because he also is part of the family. Black has to kill all descendants"

Jeanette's cheek slid her tears, one after another. He could not bear the word "kill", and unless because it is to his love that will kill her if she does not do something soon. Vladimir realized that now more than ever, Jeanette needed comfort.

"Quiet, Jeanette" Vladimir said in a consoling tone. While holding Jeanette's face with both hands in order to look into her eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt Simon. I promise you"

After those words, Jeanette began to mourn Vladimir's chest, until she fell asleep, while Vladimir was holding tightly in his arms.

Two or three hours later, Alvin and Theodore tried to wake his father that he had fallen asleep with Jeanette.

"Dad, Dad, wake up" Alvin and Theodore whispered, while shaking the arm of Vladimir. Gradually, he began to wake up.

"What? What's up guys? "Vladimir whisper. I was still a little sleepy.

"Come on, we gotta go" Theodore whisper.

"Go? Where?" Vladimir asked again.

"Leave this boat in one of the boats" Alvin whispered.

Vladimir turned his gaze to Jeanette, who was still in his arms. She looked so peaceful in his sleep, which did smile a little to Vladimir.

"What happened to Jeanette?" Vladimir whisper, never taking his eyes off her.

"Whatever. Leave her here, she manages single" Alvin replied, not giving little importance.

"What? Leave her here? Alone? Are you crazy or what?" Vladimir said, beginning to get angry. "They can kill her if we left her alone"

"That is true. We can't leave her alone, Alvin" Theodore said, agreeing with his father.

"Is not my problem that she be here" Alvin said, crossing his arms.

"I know. It's Simon's problem" Vladimir replied. "And ... just for that ... I'm going to stay with her. Go guys"

"What?" Said Theodore. "But Dad ..."

"I'll be fine, Theo. Go with your brother, let me be proud of you "Vladimir said, in a tone animator.

"Come on, Theo. We have to go "Alvin said with a little sadness. Theodore gave her father a hug and then went with Alvin. But before Vladimir could go back to sleep, Alvin returned to the room and hug his father as hard as he could.

"We will back for you, Dad. I promise you" Alvin said before turning to leave.

"I will be expected, sonny" Vladimir replied. Then he saw that his son was and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Onshore, Simon, Dave, Bruno and Victor returned to the Miller's house. Vinny was waiting at the door, she was very worried about her son and Jeanette. Just saw Simon off his horse, ran to him.

"Simon" said Vinny, happy. "I'm glad you're okay"

Simon didn't say any word and neither his glanced at his mother. In his cheeks, were sliding tears what flowing from his eyes like a storm after a drought. That worried Vinny.

"What happens?" Vinny asked Dave.

"He was like that all the way back," said Dave. Then he went to Vinny to say something in his ear. "He couldn't rescue Jeanette"

Vinny felt so sorry for her son, found his love and lost it. All in the same night.

"Simon, I'm sure she will be fine" Vinny said, trying to comfort Simon. But when she wanted to rest her hand on Simon's shoulder. He abruptly walked away from it.

"I want to go home," said Simon, in a serious tone.

"As you wish, Simon" Vinny said, a little sad about his son's reaction.

"Simon" Victor shouted. "Before you go, I just want to know if you will accompany us..."

"Boat to look for Jeanette? Obviously, if" Simon replied, without looking up. "Do you think I would regret?"

"No. Well ... I ... just assured me "Victor said awkwardly.

"Not return to make sure obvious things. See you tomorrow morning, "Simon said and walked to the carriage that took them back home.

Vinny and Dave were surprised because that attitude was unusual in Simon. That was a bit worrying. They greeted Victor and climbed into the carriage to go home.

* * *

When they reached the house Seville, Simon was the first off the coach. He ran to the front door and then went straight to entering enclosed in his room.

"I should go talk to him" Vinny said as he walked into the room but Dave Simon stopped her.

"No, Vinny. Not now. Leave it. Now more than ever, you need to be alone with his thoughts. Tomorrow talk to him "Dave said Vinny. She looked to Simon's room and then turned to go to his room to rest.

* * *

Simon was on the balcony of his room, looking at the stars. Often did to free your mind of the problems but this time it did not work. Nothing could make their thoughts about Jeanette were in his head.

"Jeanette ... wherever you are ... I swear I'll find you" whispered Simon. From his eyes tears sprout again. He lay down on his bed, tears streaming down her cheeks until they fell asleep.


End file.
